itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Helaena Flowers
Biography Born in the Arbor to Saera Redwyne nine months after the Redwyne scion slept with Maegor Targaryen during a visit he paid to the seat of House Redwyne. Her mother was sent off to the Silent Sisters after giving birth to Helaena, but was allowed to name her daughter beforehand. Was sent off to live with her father at Harrenhal, growing up in the shadow of an unpredictable and mercurial father who had a tendency to bring priests of various gods to the castle and let them set up shop there. She gravitated toward the priests of R’hllor her father let stay there, enamored of their doctrine as only a young girl could be, and this would eventually be the deciding factor in her trip to Asshai a few years down the road. Helaena travelled to Asshai with a group of bodyguards her father sent with her to study at the temple of R’hllor that was there, as well as study the archives of lore that were kept within the city, making her a veritable font of mystic lore. Returned to Harrenhal with the remainder of the bodyguards sent with her, two of them having been imprisoned for engaging in tavern fights as well as severely injuring a few while in Asshai. Helaena began to exhibit interest in her half-brother Aegon, as well as beginning to set up a network of spies across Westeros by being kind to the smallfolk and gaining their trust. She discovered what happened to her mother in 379 AC from a spy she planted in the Arbor and conjured up a plan of revenge, giving the spy instructions to burn down the orchards and to come up with a plausible reason for the burning that didn't implicate her if the spy got caught. The plan went well until a servant noticed the smell of smoke and put the fire out before it could spread beyond two of the vineyards, the spy remaining active and uncaught, despite the minor setback. Timeline 358 AC - Helaena is born to Maegor Targaryen and Saera Redwyne. 361 AC - Is sent off to live with her father at Harrenhal. 363 AC - Begins exhibiting interest in R'hllor, as well as in her father's library. 370 AC - Travelled to Asshai with a group of her father's bodyguards to learn mystic lore as well as study in the temple of R'hllor over there. 376 AC - Returned from Asshai a full-fledged red priestess as well as a expert in mystic lore. 377 AC - Began working on setting up a network of spies throughout Westeros. 379 AC - Found out what happened to her mother and used a spy to burn some of the Arbor's vineyards down in revenge. Family/Household Draeghar Targaryen, uncle, 52 Lord Maegor Targaryen of Harrenhal, father, 49 Lady Saera Redwyne, mother, 43 Jaehaera Sand, half-sister, 24 Aegon Rivers, half-brother, lover, 22 Durran Storm, half-brother, 17 Rhaegel Waters, half-brother, 17 Other bastard siblingsCategory:House Targaryen Category:House Redwyne Category:Riverlander Category:Bastard